The invention relates to a fluid operated gripper comprising a housing, in which a drive space is located, in which space at least two drive pistons are arranged in sequence, such pistons being respectively connected or being able to be connected with a gripping element, said pistons being able to be shifted and positioned in the direction of their sequence in relation to the housing and in relation to one another, said pistons dividing up the working space into two outer actuating chambers respectively only delimited by one drive piston and furthermore into at least one inner actuating chamber delimited simultaneously by directly following drive pistons.